


Ambush

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Het, Het and Slash, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Ambush

"You know what to do?" Romilda said.

Colin rolled his eyes. "I've got it. Harry won't suspect me and we'll catch him by surprise."

"Right." Romilda was vibrating with anticipation, eyes a bit mad. "You get his hands behind his back and I'll take care of the rest."

"You aren't going to go back on the deal, are you?" Colin asked.

"Don't worry. You'll get your turn with him," she whispered when the lift stopped.

"Harry!" Colin said. 

"Hi, Colin," Harry replied as he stepped inside.

"Heya, Harry," Romilda purred. 

Harry reached for his wand as the doors clattered shut.


End file.
